Merde ! Encore du train !
by heiji
Summary: Duo prend le train en sortant du boulot... Et par le plus grand des hasards, Il y croise alors un vieil ami...


Titre : Merde ! Encore du train !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Duo rencontre un vieil ami d'enfance mais que va-t-il se passer ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Duo : Ben dis donc ! C'est la première fois que t'écris un truc aussi long !

Moi : Ouais, mais cette fic a une valeur particulière... Et puis j'adore le train...

Quatre : Hein ? Depuis quand ?

Moi : Depuis peu... je crois que le train me porte chance...

Wufei : Tu parles... Ca durera pas...

Quatre : Wufei !

Moi : Wufei...

Wufei : Oui ?

Moi : T'as interêt de courir vite !

Armé d'une massue, je poursuis Wufei.

Duo : Ouais vas-y ! Eclate Feifei !

Quatre : Duo !

Duo : Ben quoi ? Pour une fois que c'est pas moi après qui on court...

Chapitre unique :

Assis sur le quai avec mon sac... Comme tout les soirs, j'attends le train qui me raménera enfin chez moi... J'en ai marre de l'attendre, il a encore dix minutes de retard... Non mais, ils se foutent de qui ? J'ai ma journée de boulot dans les jambes moi ! Même si j'adore ce boulot, il est vraiment fatiguant... Faire la plonge dans un centre pour cinq cents personnes handicapées, c'est pas facile... Cette machine qui est censée faire la vaisselle arrête pas de se planter, le seul moyen de la faire marcher, c'est d'y taper dessus à coup de tournevis... Heureusement pour moi, le cuisinier est un peu bricoleur et m'aide à débloquer la machine quand elle pique une crise...

Je suis donc seul face à cinq cents assiettes et une machine qui fait des caprices trois fois par jours et ce n'est pas très évident... Mais j'ai souvent de l'aide de la part des pensionnaires du centre, ils m'aident à ranger la cantine après le repas... Ils sont vraiment trop gentils... En ce moment, ils discutent beaucoup foot, et moi qui n'y connaît rien, j'apprends à connaître les équipes... Il faut dire que chacun a son équipe favorite pour la coupe du monde... Et les débats pour savoir qui l'emportera sont parfois homériques... Je me plais vraiment là-bas, mais les journées sont harassantes et ce train qui traîne a le don de me pousser à bout...

Je suis tellement crevé que je ne lève même pas la tête pour voir si d'autres personnes attendent le train... Je dors presque sur le quai... Tout à coup, le haut-parleur se décide à annoncer le train... Je souffle de soulagement, mais je ne bouge pas... entre l'annonce et l'arrivée, il y en a pour encore quelques minutes...

Tout à coup, j'entends le train s'approcher et freiner... Je relève enfin la tête pour constater que comme d'habitude, il y a foule... J'espère bien que j'aurai une place assise... Quitte à m'asseoir à côté d'un vieux chnoque ou d'un rabat-joie... Peu importe, mais je m'assierai ! Je lève mes fesses du quai... Mon dieu que j'ai mal au dos ! Je baille avant de me diriger vers la première porte à proximité... C'est la cohue, tout le monde veut monter et je ne peux pas les blâmer, je fais comme tout le monde... après quelques minutes j'atteins enfin la porte du compartiment... Comme d'habitude, c'est bourré de monde ! Ils pourraient prévoir non ?

Chaque jour, c'est pareil... Bientôt, il faudra monter sur le toit... je continue à avancer doucement en cherchant du regard un siège pour accueillir mes fesses fatiguées... Lorsque tout à coup, je le vois... Lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je regarde un peu mieux cette personne qui m'intrigue tant, mais il n'y a pas de doute... C'est lui ! Ca fait pourtant maintenant trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'en suis certain... J'avance, encore poussé par les autres, mais mon attention maintenant est concentrée sur autre chose... Maintenant, je suis à deux métres de lui... Occupé à monter sa valise avec difficulté, il ne m'a pas vu... Mais moi, je ne le quitte pas des yeux... Après tant d'année, il est pareil... Ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés... Ses yeux bleus... Je souris avant d'ouvrir la bouche, maintenant que je suis juste à côté de lui.

: Besoin d'aide, Heero ?

Il se retourne et aussitôt, il sourit. Je lui réponds par un sourire avant de l'aider.

Heero : Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

: Moi, je bosse ici alors je prends le train pour rentrer chez moi, et toi ?

Heero : Je suis venu déménager mon appartement.

La foule derrière nous s'impatiente... Aussitôt, Heero se pousse et s'assoit à sa place.

Heero : Tu te mets à côté de moi, comme ça on discutera un peu ?

Je n'en attendais pas tant... Aussitôt, j'accepte et je loge mon sac à côté de sa valise...

Je sais ce que vous vous dites... Qui est ce Heero ? C'est une très très longue histoire...

Heero et moi avons été ensemble au lycée pendant trois ans... Jusque là, rien de spécial... Seulement voilà, Heero est la première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux... Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit... Que voulez-vous, c'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux d'un autre garçon... Je n'allais pas le crier sur les toits et puis, Heero a toujours eu beaucoup de succès avec les filles... C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... Drôle, sensible... A cette époque, nous n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde, mais nous nous entendions bien... Nous avions les mêmes goûts... Je me rappelle bien de ces années-là... Et le revoir, là d'un coup, à tout réveillé en moi... Ce sentiment, parti avec le temps, refait surface...

La glace qui aurait pu se créer en trois ans a disparu en quelques secondes... Nous parlons comme si nous nous étions vus la veille... Après un bref récapitulatif de nos vies et des changements qui les ont parcourues, nous nous mettons à parler de nos anciens camarades... Et la discussion s'arrête en particulier sur Quatre, mon meilleur ami... De mes amis de lycée, il est le seul avec qui j'ai gardé vraiment contact... Même s'il habite à l'autre bout du pays, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que l'on passe au moins une heure au téléphone...

Heero : Et comment va Quatre ?

: Bien, il continue sur un master l'année prochaine... Il n'a pas changé...

Heero : Il aime toujours trouver des surnoms à tout le monde ?

Aie ! Pas ça... Quatre est la seule personne au monde capable de vous inventer des tonnes de surnoms aussi absurdes les uns que les autres et de les faire adopter à tout le monde... J'essaye d'éviter l'écueil en murmurant un mot.

: Oui.

Heero : Comment t'appelait-il déjà ?

Non pas ça ! S'il vous plaît, qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas !

Heero : Pâquerette... Picheur...

N'en jetez plus ! C'est bon... Mon ami est un imbécile d'accord ! Ces surnoms me poursuivront-ils toujours ?

Pâquerette... même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il m'appelait comme ça, alors pourquoi ressasser les vieux souvenirs... Picheur par contre, je me le rappelle hélas... Et là, c'est de ma faute... Faut vous dire que même si j'ai des origines américaines, je suis nul en anglais et un jour, au lieu de dire picture, j'ai dit picheur... Personne ne l'a remarqué sauf ce traître de Quatre qui s'est empressé de me coller ce surnom... Heureusement, il ne se rappelle pas des pires... Parce qu'il y en avait des moins agréables... Et encore, il ne connaît pas le dernier (cet idiot de Quatre m'appelle le légendaire pigeon... Pourquoi ? parce que comme Tsunade dans Naruto, je n'ai pas de chance au jeu... Ni en amour d'ailleurs...) mais passons...

Heero : Sacré Quatre...

Forcé, je souris... Quatre, tu me paiera ça !

Heero : Et j'oubliais Wufei ! Vous étiez de sacrés numéros tous les trois...

Je souris... Wufei... Ca va faire six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu... Mais c'est vrai qu'on en a fait voir aux profs... Notre pauvre prof de physique, Lady Une, n'a pas dû oublier les avions en papier que l'on s'envoyait pendant ses cours... Quoi ? Je devrais avoir honte ? On voit que vous n'avez pas eu Lady Une... Cette vieille garce qui ne mettait jamais de note au-dessus de dix parce que ces examens étaient infaisables...

: Toi aussi dans ton genre, tu ne manquais pas de te faire remarquer...

Heero : Hein ?

: Mr Peacecraft...

Heero se mit à sourire de nouveau à l'évocation de notre vieux prof de lettre... Ce vieux prof avait l'habitude de nous parler de tout sauf de lettres... Chirurgie esthétique, foot, politique, mais pas un mot de Voltaire ou Primo Levi... Et un jour, Heero avait repris le prof pour qu'il se recentre sur le sujet qui nous intéressait, c'est à dire Si c'est un homme de Primo Levi, mais le prof l'avait très mal pris et la situation avait dégénéré avant que le prof n'expulse Heero de la salle de cours...

Heeo : Oui mais là, j'ai des excuses...

: Si tu le dis...

Heero éclate de rire... Son rire franc et sincère me fait sourire... Tout à coup, le haut-parleur nous coupe pour nous dire que le train part enfin... je sens le train commencer à bouger... C'est parti pour une heure et demi avec Heero... Je sens mon coeur battre de plus en plus... Le temps a passé, mais il me fait toujours le même effet... Le revoir a réveillé ce vieux sentiment endormi... Heero est vraiment quelqu'un de beau... De gentil... D'adorable même... Il n'est peut-être pas très bavard en temps normal, mais si on sait s'y prendre, il parle autant que n'importe qui d'autre... J'ai toujours adoré sa façon d'être, son caractère... Mais là je m'égare... Heero, lui, continue à évoquer les souvenirs du passé... Nous rigolons à chacune de ces vieilles bêtises que nous avons fait...

Heero : Tu te rappelles de la soirée chez Dorothy ?

: Bien sûr ! Je me rappelle que j'ai été bien malade...

Heero : C'est vrai... Tu était malade, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire...

: Hein ?

Heero : Tu te rappelles pas après, toute la soirée, à chaque fois que tu voyais un verre d'alcool, tu faisais : beurkkkk !

: C'est vrai, et Quatre et toi, vous avez passé la soirée à me surveiller à tour de rôle...

Heero : Et je t'assure que tu m'as fait rire toute la soirée... si tu savais tout ce que tu as dit...

Légèrement honteux, je m'apprête a riposter quand, tout à coup, le haut-parleur du train se met en marche :

En raison de problèmes techniques, nous nous arrêterons en gare de... pour une durée indéterminée...

: Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

Heero rigole à ma réaction.

Heero : Allons, il n'y a pas de raison de s'énerver...

: Mais je ne m'énerve pas... Je constate juste que j'ai jamais de pot... Je parie qu'on va en avoir pour des heures...

Heero : Moi, je te parie que ça ira très vite...

: Mouais...

Mon air sceptique le fait sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtons dans la gare d'un trou perdu. Les portes des wagons s'ouvrent, signe que nous en aurons pour un moment à rester paumé ici. Loin de me laisser déprimer, je relance la discussion avec Heero... Après tout, j'ai tellement de chance de le retrouver comme ça... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait...

: Et tu dessines toujours ?

Heero me montre la pochette de dessins à ses pieds que je n'avais pas encore remarquée...

: Je crois que j'ai ma réponse...

Heero sort les dessins de sa pochette... Il sait que j'adore voir ce qu'il fait... Déjà au lycée, j'adorais ce qu'il était capable de faire... Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais Heeero est un grand dessinateur ! Je me rappelle très bien au lycée... De une heure à deux heures, il s'installait sur les marches du lycée pour dessiner... beaucoup de monde faisait la queue pour voir ses dessins et même lui en demander un... quelques fois, je m'installais au-dessus de lui et je le regardais faire... Exécuter toutes ses commandes... Le regarder bouger son crayon et esquisser le visage de ses clients... Et quand il avait terminé de faire tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il se retournait vers moi et me demandait toujours :

Heero : Un dessin Duo ?

Et moi, je lui répondais toujours la même chose.

Duo : Tu peux me faire Gaara ?

Heero : Encore ?

Duo : J'adore la façon dont tu le fais...

Et sans rien ajouter, il se retournait à nouveau et commençait à me faire Gaara dans une position différente. Et moi, comme un imbécile, je ne quittais pas des yeux la feuille qui, peu à peu, se noircissait... De temps en temps, Heero me parlait... On parlait dessin... Il me demandait si je continuais à en faire... parce que moi aussi je dessine, mais pas comme Heero... J'arrive à bien me débrouiller pour les personnages de manga et d'animés, mais Heero, lui, dessine absolument tout... Portraits... Paysages... Heero m'encourageait à continuer et moi, je me dévaluais.

Heero : Plus tu dessineras et plus tu y arriveras !

: Je sais... Mais je ne ferai jamais ce que tu fais...

Heero : Et pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien ton style...

Et à ce moment-là, je rougissais intérieurement... Je bafouillais quatre mots avant de dire que j'allais continuer...

Et là, Heero me montre ses dernières créations dans ce train comme au bon vieux temps... Son talent éclate à chaque dessin... A chaque fois, il m'épate... Les portraits se succédent, toujours aussi parfaits... Ombrés, ils donnent l'impression d'être en vie...

: Tu dessines toujours aussi bien... Tu as le même trait de crayon qu'avant...

Heero : Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ? Là pendant qu'on discute ?

Je le regarde incrédule. Il semble sérieux... S'il savait combien ce dessin me ferait plaisir.

: Oui... Je veux bien...

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

: Gaara.

Heero me regarde bizarrement avant de sourire...

Heero: Tu n'as pas changé...

:Que veux-tu... j'adore la façon dont tu le fais...

Sans protester, Heero attrape un crayon H4 et une feuille A3 et commence à tracer quelques lignes...

Je choisis ce moment-là pour sortir mon livre d'histoire de l'art... Je sais qu'il l'intéressera.

Heero : David ?

: C'est mon programme de l'année, mais j'ai tellement adoré que j'ai acheté un livre sur lui...

Heero : Et quel tableau préfères-tu ?

: Je ne sais pas... j'aime beaucoup l'Enlévement des sabines...

Heero sourit... Il commence alors à me parler de ce tableau comme on ne m'en avait jamais parlé auparavant et pourtant, j'avais la meilleure prof d'histoire de l'art de la fac...

Notre discussion s'égare sur tous nos peintres préférés... Heero me parle de Egon Schiele.

Heero : J'aime beaucoup sa façon de peindre... Ses traits nerveux qui caractérisent chacun de ses dessins... Mais peut-être que tu ne connais pas ?

: Tu plaisantes... Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais en faisant histoire de l'art, je ne peux pas ne pas connaître... Les thèmes principaux qui transpirent de ses oeuvres étaient avant tout la sexualité et la mort...

Heero sourit... Je souris à mon tour... Tu ne m'auras pas sur ce sujet... Je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligent, mais l'art est une chose qui me passionne...

: Une peintre que j'adore depuis peu et que j'ai découverte grâce à un film, c'est Frida Kahlo... La façon dont elle s'est mise à la peinture... Sa vie...

Nous continuons ainsi à parler d'art... Tous les genres et les époques y passent... Niki de Saint Phalle et ses nanas, Kandinsky, mais aussi Guéricault, Girodet-Trioson, Poussin et des classiques comme Raphael, Léonard de Vinci ou des plus connus comme Picasso avec Guernica et Monet avec la série des nymphéas...

Nous discutions sans voir le temps passer quand tout à coup, le haut-parleur du train se remit en marche...

La locomotive du train étant en panne... Nous vous demandons de descendre de ce train pour attendre le prochain sur le quai qui passera dans une heure... Nous nous excusons pour ce désagrément...

: Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !

Je regarde ma montre et je m'aperçois tout à coup que nous discutons, assis dans ce train, depuis déjà une heure et demie sans nous en être rendu compte... Je me lève pour attraper ma valise et Heero fait la chose. Nous descendons tous les deux du train au milieu d'une foule de mécontents... Heero a rangé le dessin qu'il avait commencé. Nous sortons sur le quai qui est déjà envahi par des personnes qui râlent de tous les côtés... Fatigué, je m'assois par terre sur mon sac... Heero se met à côté de moi sur sa valise... A peine installé, il sort le dessin pour le ré-attaquer...

: Tu ne vas pas être bien là pour dessiner, ça peut attendre...

Heero : Non, c'est bon...

Sans rien ajouter, il reprend son dessin... depuis qu'il s'est proposé, le dessin à beaucoup avancé... Le visage de Gaara est presque terminé totalement... Heero oeuvre aux dernières ombres du visage...

: Tu es vraiment doué...

Heero : Toi aussi tu l'étais...

: Arrête...

Heero : Tu créais tes propres personnages...

Je souris... Il se rappelle de ça aussi... décidément, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises... Heero, lui, continue le dessin et moi, je le regarde faire, admiratif, sans rien dire... L'heure sur le quai passe sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte tellement je suis perdu entre mes souvenirs et mes pensées... Heero dessine et moi, je regarde... Chacun de ses traits est calculé, concentré sur le dessin, il m'a presque oublié...

Je me rappelle qu'au lycée, c'était la même chose. Quand il dessine plus rien n'existe autour de lui... le train arrive au moment où Heero est sur le point de terminer le dessin... Il grogne avant de le ranger à nouveau et de monter dans le train... Plus petit que l'autre, nous devons batailler pour trouver deux places l'une à côté de l'autre... au bout du wagon nous en trouvons enfin. Je monte mon sac avant d'aider Heero à faire de même, puis nous nous asseyons... A peine assis, Heero ressort son dessin pour le terminer... Moi, je continue à le regarder sans rien dire... En quelques minutes, il lâche son crayon avec un sourire satisfait et me tend le dessin.

Heero : Voilà...

Je prends la feuille de A3 et je regarde aussitôt les yeux du personnage... Je sais que Heero a commencé par ça... Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque, il me répétait tout le temps : Les yeux sont les éléments les plus importants d'un personnage, c'est eux qui donnent son émotion, qui lui donnent vie... Je vois tout de suite qu'il y a mis une attention particulière... Le dessin est magnifique... Je n'en reviens pas... Je me rappelle de ses dessins qui, déjà à l'époque, me surprenaient, mais là, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Le dessin semble vivant tellement il est réussi... Heero a toujours su m'épater et me surprendre et là encore, il a réussi...

: Merci.

Heero : De rien...

: Il est trop beau... Je l'adore !

Heero me sourit à nouveau et étrangement, je me sens bizarre... Joyeux et tout simplement bien... Content d'être là...

Heero : Je sais que j'ai pas été très bavard pendant que je dessinais...

: C'est pas grave... Quand on voit le résultat... Tu es vraiment doué...

Heero : Arrête...

: Si je t'assure... A chaque fois, tu m'épates...

Heero me fait signe de me taire et détourne la conversation...

Le temps passe sans que je m'en aperçoive... On parle de tout et de rien... Comme deux vieux amis qui ne se seraient jamais quittés... Heero me fait rire... Ca ne m'était pas autant arrivé depuis longtemps... Le temps passe sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte... Et soudain, je m'aperçois que dans dix minutes, le train sera arrivé... Et je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone... je ne le reverrai pas de sitôt... Tout sera terminé dans dix minutes... Je dois trouver quelques chose... N'importe quoi, avoir une excuse pour le revoir... Vite une idée... Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça... Pas après ce voyage... Ce voyage qui m'a ramené des années en arrière... Qui m'a rappelé tant de souvenir et qui a réveillé ce sentiment que j'avais oublié avec le temps... Une idée... Il me faut une idée...

Heero est encore en train de parler de musique... Il parle de ma chanteuse préférée...

Ca y est !

: Si tu veux, je peux te prêter son dernier album ?

Heero me regarde... il hésite...

Heero : Je veux bien... si ça ne te dérange pas...

: Pas du tout ! Au contraire...

Heero : Je te passe mon numéro de téléphone... Comme ça, on se donnera rendez-vous quand tu voudras...

Yes ! J'ai réussi !

Je souris comme un imbécile en enregistrant son téléphone sur mon portable... Les dix dernières minutes passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte...

Trois jours plus tard...

Stressé et anxieux, je suis assis au bar où j'ai donné rendez-vous à Heero... C'est moi qui ai choisi l'endroit... Proche d'une rivière et d'un parc, ici je me sens en sécurité... Pourquoi suis-je aussi paniqué ? Déjà hier au téléphone, quand je l'ai appelé, j'avais du mal à aligner deux mots... Moi ! c'est incroyable... Nous avons rendez-vous à dix neuf heures... Il est dix huit heure quarante et je suis déjà là... Je ne voulais pas le rater, alors je m'y suis pris à l'avance... Comme ça, j'ai le temps de me préparer pour trouver ce dont nous allons parler... Je sais que c'est bête, mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça... Je suis mort de trac... Je serre contre moi le cd de Cindy lauper que je lui ai amené... Mais ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup... Tout à coup, je sens une main sur mon épaule... Je me retourne et il est là, me souriant...

Heero : Déjà là ?

: Oui, mais toi aussi tu es en avance...

Heero : Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre... Je te connais, déjà au lycée, tu était devant la porte des cours dix minutes en avance...

Touché...

Heero s'assoit face à moi.

Timidement, je lui tends le cd directement. Sa main frôle la mienne lorsqu'il attrape le cd.

Heero : Merci...

: De rien... C'est à moi que ça fait plaisir...

Le serveur du bar choisit ce moment pour venir prendre notre commande...

Je prends un autre verre de coca pendant que lui prend un whisky coca... Oui, je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule avec mon coca, mais l'alcool a un mauvais effet sur moi... Surtout sur ma langue en fait... Je risque de dire n'importe quoi et de le regretter donc, je me limite au coca.

Heero, lui, examine le cd en détail.

Je me penche vers lui pour le conseiller sur mes chansons préférées...

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre... Etre aussi proche de lui me fait peur et je recule aussitôt... Heero a senti ce mouvement de recul, je le vois tout de suite, mais il ne semble pas en faire un cas...

Je continue à lui parler de mes chansons préférées lorsque le serveur arrive avec nos verres... Je sors mon portefeuille mais Heero m'a pris de vitesse... Je proteste mais il m'en empêche aussitôt... Il paye le serveur en lui laissant un gros pourboire.

: Merci alors...

Heero : C'est moi qui te remercie...

: De quoi ?

Heero : Du Cd.

: Tu parles... Je te le prête avec plaisir.

J'ai l'impression que la situation est un peu plus tendue qu'hier et je ne sais même pas pourquoi...

Heero boit son verre comme si de rien n'était... Moi, je sirote le mien, pensif...

Heero me fixe bizarrement... On dirait qu'il fixe quelque chose autour de mon cou...

Heero : Jolie chaîne...

Heero se penche et attrape de ses mains ma chaîne... Je rougis légèrement, mais Heero ne le voit pas...

Heero : Joli pendentif...

: Oui, c'est un lion...

Heero : Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais capricorne dans mes souvenirs, non ? Cette chaîne est à ta petite amie ?

Sous le coup de l'info, je bug... D'abord il se souvient de mon signe astrologique, ensuite, il croit que la chaîne appartient à une petite amie... Un léger silence se fait avant que je trouve la réponse.

: Oui, tu as une bonne mémoire... je suis capricorne... quand à la chaîne, c'est un ex... Un ex petit ami... Le lion était un porte bonheur pour lui...

Heero lâche la chaîne sur le coup... Il hésite sur la réaction à avoir, puis finalement enchaîne comme si de rien n'était...

Heero : Et tu l'as gardé ?

: Oui, je suis resté très bon ami avec lui alors je la garde comme un porte bonheur... Comme je suis célibataire, ça ne gêne personne...

Je me crispe... Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lâcher cette info à ce moment-là... Heero ne s'arrête pas là-dessus et enchaîne.

Heero : Célibataire ?

: Oui, et endurci depuis le temps... Je suppose que toi, tu dois être casé... Déjà au lycée, les filles te tournaient autour... Même Hildy était folle de toi...

Heero : Oui, mais elles ne m'intéressaient pas...

: Les filles du lycée ? Je te comprends on avait des cas quand même... Quand je repense à Dorothy et à Relena...

Heero eut un léger sourire.

Heero : Tu ne m'as pas compris... Les filles ne m'intéressaient déjà pas à l'époque...

Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour noyer mes neurones... Il a bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ? J'ai bien compris ? Non, y a erreur... Heero voit mon trouble et sourit... Pourquoi ? Ca l'amuse de me faire des coups pareils ? J'ai mal compris, attends... Non, apparemment pas... Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça ? Hein ? Vous, vous répondriez quoi à ma place ?

: Vraiment ?

Quelle réponse ! Vraiment, je me tuerai ! Et la rivière qui n'est pas assez profonde pour me noyer... C'est pas juste !

Heero : Oui, que veux-tu, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se contrôlent... et apparemment, tu connais ça toi aussi...

Il me sourit, et j'éclate de rire... Vraiment Heero sait être drôle quand il veut...

Tout à coup, Heero se lève...

Heero : Et si on allait marcher un peu ?

: Si tu veux.

Je me lève à mon tour.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir à toutes ces infos qui s'accumulent... Je suis Heero dans le parc sans dire un mot...

Le parc est désert... J'adore cet endroit... Quand j'étais petit, je venais souvent ici faire les quatre cents coups... ce parc a toujours été magnifique... des fleurs de toutes les couleurs illuminent les parterres...

Heero : Tu es bien silencieux...

Cette phrase me sort aussitôt de mes pensées...

: Non, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose...

Heero me sourit encore... Décidément, j'ai de la chance... Nous avançons dans le parc tous les deux... Nous nous remettons à discuter... c'est bizarre... Je me sens si proche de lui... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour... Je chasse cette idée improbable de ma tête... Il n'empêche que je me sens si bien là... Nous discutons encore et le temps passe sans que je ne m'en aperçoivent vraiment... Il est dix heures quand nous nous séparons... Rien ne s'est passé, mais j'ai beaucoup ri... Je le laisse partir en souriant... j'ai passé une excellente journée et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier... Il promet de m'appeler bientôt pour me rendre le cd... Je lui dis que ça ne presse pas... Qu'il peut prendre son temps... Mais au plus profond de mon coeur, il me tarde de le revoir...

Quatre autres jours plus tard...

Assis à la bibliothèque, j'attends Heero... Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'a appelé... Il voulait me rendre mon CD... Je lui avais pourtant dit que ça ne pressait pas, mais il voulait à tout prix me le rendre, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je l'attends encore assis dans une salle de travail isolé... Je n'aime pas me retrouver dans une grande salle... On ne peut même pas parler... Dans une salle de travail, on est tranquille et on peut discuter autant qu'on le veut... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a voulu me revoir aussi vite... Je range le livre sur Frida Kahlo qui est devant moi ouvert à la page du portrait de Dona Rosita Morillo... Je me sens pas d'humeur à feuilleter le livre...

Je regarde l'heure... Quatorze heures vingt-et-une... Mauvais signe... Il est en retard... Il a peut-être oublié tout simplement... Ou c'est une blague ? Non, pas venant d'Heero... Quatre ou Feifei peut-être, mais pas Heero... Je sors à nouveau le livre que je viens de ranger... Le stress me fait faire n'importe quoi comme d'habitude... Faut que j'arrête un peu... je vais pas mourir, merde !

Tout à coup, on frappe à la porte de la salle de travail... Je réponds et Heero entre essoufflé...

Heero : Désolé du retard...

: C'est pas grave... Je lisais...

Heero regarde le livre devant moi... Finalement, je suis assez content de l'avoir ressorti...

Heero s'assoit face moi, sort le Cd et me le tend.

: Merci...

Heero : Je l'ai adoré...

: Tu sais que tu pouvais le garder plus longtemps...

Heero : Oui, mais je voulais te le ramener...

: Pourquoi ?

Heero : Pour rien de précis...

C'est moi qui devient fou, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de rougir...

: J'espère qu'il t'a plu... Je te prêterais les autres si tu veux...

Heero : Oui, je veux bien...

Nous discutons un peu encore, mais là, Heero semble être ailleurs, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire... Discrètement, je regarde ma montre... Quatorze heures cinquante-six... Je coupe Heero. J'ai oublié de le lui dire mais...

: Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps... J'ai un rendez-vous important à trois heures...

Un léger silence s'installe.

Cette phrase fait un drôle d'effet à Heero, il me semble qu'il a quelque chose à me dire...

Soudain, Heero prend la parole... d'une voix calme, il commence à parler... Il ne semble pas qu'il veuille que je l'arrête... parti dans son élan, je ne peux pas l'arrêter... J'écoute les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sans rien dire... D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas dire le moindre mot... Je suis bouche bée... Je n'en revient pas de ce que je suis en train d'entendre... Heero me fait une déclaration...

Je laisse échapper mon stylo qui tombe au sol... Heero ne s'interrompt pas pour autant... Il continue... Il me parle du trajet en train... De ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours...

Je rêve... ce n'est pas possible, pincez-moi ! Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ! Ca fait mal ! J'écoute toujours Heero sans vraiment y croire... Moi qui, souvent, a fantasmé sur un moment comme ça... Ce n'est pas possible... Comment un mec aussi bien, aussi gentil, avec autant de talent, peut-il s'intéresser à moi ? Il y a erreur... Heero doit se tromper... il ne peut pas s'adresser à moi... Et pourtant, il n'y personne à par moi...

Je regarde Heero de plus prêt... lui qui semble toujours si sûr de lui... si maître de soi, il semble légèrement intimidé... J'ai bien fait de choisir une salle de travail... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je reste là à l'écouter...

Chacun des mots de Heero me réchauffe le coeur d'une façon incroyable... Je me sens sur un petit nuage... Mais je n'ose toujours pas y croire... Ce sentiment qui torture mon coeur serait partagé ?

Heero me regarde droit dans les yeux... qu'elle sensation étrange que ce contact visuel... Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère et ça me trouble... Il essaye de s'expliquer... me parle de nos années de lycée... Heero joue vraiment les bavards cette fois... Je n'en reviens pas...

J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir devant tout ce qu'il me dit... Je dois être rouge... en tout cas, j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur...

Tout à coup, la voix d'Heero se fait plus douce... Plus lente... je crois qu'il arrive au bout de sa longue tirade... Ce long discours incroyable qui m'a provoqué une joie si grande... Celle de sentir mon amour partagé...

Heero : Alors comme un lycéen, je vais te le demander.. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Je reste sans pouvoir répondre... L'émotion est trop forte... Et pourtant je veux répondre... Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire après une telle déclaration ? Les mots me manquent et Heero, lui, commence à s'impatienter...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ou plutôt, pas quoi dire...

Heero semble soudain douter de ce qu'il vient de faire... Ce que je ne veux surtout pas... Mais les mots ne viennent pas... Ils restent coincés dans ma gorge...

Ne voulant plus faire attendre Heero et le laisser douter ainsi, je me relève... Heero semble déçu, il croit que je m'en vais... Mais tout doucement, je me penche et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes...

Juste un court instant... Juste pour lui faire comprendre...

Lentement, je recule... Espérant que le geste que je viens de faire ne lui a pas déplu ou ne l'a pas choqué...

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ils semblent briller d'une lueur étrange...

Sur son visage s'affiche un immense sourire avant qu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser...

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, Heero est en train de m'embrasser, là, dans la bibliothèque municipale... Mon premier amour que j'ai aimé si jeune est tombé amoureux de moi à son tour...

Lorsque je le réalise, à cet instant précis, tout s'arrête autour de moi.

Je suis heureux comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis très longtemps... J'en oublie mon rendez-vous. Heero m'aime et j'aime Heero.

Ca va faire maintenant cinq jours que nous sortons ensemble...

Nous allons tout doucement, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses...

Nous ne nous sommes pas encore dit les mots les plus beaux du monde... Mais nous avons tout le temps devant nous... Il ne faut pas se presser... J'ai bien attendu trois ans avant que nous soyons ensemble... alors ne précipitons rien...

Mais une chose est sûre... J'aime Heero et depuis toujours...

Fin ? Sûrement pas !

Voilà c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose d'aussi long...

La prochaine fois, j'essayerai d'écrire une de dix mille mots avec pour couple Quatre et Duo, j'ai déjà l'idée...

J'espère que ça vous a plu...

Si ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance...


End file.
